Awakening
by Mewsol
Summary: Germany finds it truly difficult to express his hidden feelings for Italy- until they kiss for the first time. Rp with Sandusky10.


_**Summary:**_ Germany finds it truly difficult to express his hidden feelings for Italy- until they kiss for the first time. Rp with Sandusky10.

* * *

"Italy!" The German winced, feeling his head throb a little, "I've told you several times before to stop acting so childishly!" he sighed and frowned angerly, "_Please..._ get your uniform on, you look unprofessional!" He felt his face grow warm, but hated to admit that it was mostly from the Italian's appearance.

Italy had once again, forgotten to put his shirt on.

"B-but I left my uniform in my room and I can't go back and get it because I'm too tired and hungry and..." Feliciano started speaking quickly and erratically in Italian, moving his hands around rapidly to match the speed of his words.

Germany breathed slowly, rubbing his thighs to keep himself calm. As Italy continued to babble away after a few minutes, he couldn't help but smile and walk over to him. He coughed and rested a hand on Italy's shoulder, "Calm down..." he said, regaining his stern composture, "We'll just get it, okay?"

"Okay~!" Italy replied eagerly, glad to see Germany's smile. "But only if you carry me there~" he said with a wink.

He grumbled something in German about the Italian's laziness before sitting down in front of Italy, "Alright, wrap your arms around my neck and I'll pick you up. But no squirming or I'll drop you!" he warned, giving a small, unexpected chuckle.

Italy giggled a bit, thinking for a moment. "Oh~ Can you carry me like this~?" he asked, holding his arms out as if he was carrying someone bridal style. "When you carry me on your back I feel like I'm going to slip off."

"Oh..." Germany managed to reply, a little confused by the request. He shrugged and put one arm by Italy's shoulder blades, the other under his knees. With some effort, he managed to pick the Italian up, letting out a huff, "I think I need to exercise more... what do you think?"

"No, it's okay! Germany's really strong!" Italy replied reassuringly, a bright, gentle smile adorning his face. He gently pecked Germany's cheek a bit playfully, he enjoyed being held this way.

Germany blushed and felt his face warm up, "W-well... that's good..." he stuttered. He felt slightly light-headed, "I'll take you home now and grab your shirt, right?"

"Si~ But can you stay with me afterwards? No one's home, and I'm afraid of being alone..." Italy asked with pleading eyes. "It's because you're so wonderful~ You're the best company I could ever have~" he said sweetly, gently nuzzling Germany's cheek.

Germany sighed, blushing deeper, "I guess, since it's not like I have any work or anything..." he said sarcastically in a light, playful tone, "But sure, I can stay with you..." He began to walk with Italy clutched tightly in his arms. He was surprised by the italian's light figure.

"Yay! I like you, Germany~ You're the best~" Italy declared, planting a small kiss on Germany's cheek. "Oh... i-it's a bit hot out... si, that's why I took my shirt off. I didn't want to sweat in my uniform.~"

"I can see why you took off your shirt..." Germany walked slowly in silence before asking his next question, "But... why do you shower me with kisses? Prussia often acts a certain way or does something to show he wants a particular object... but are you doing that with me?" he felt his face suddenly become encased in heat, "Do you... want my attention or..."

Italy looked worried, did Germany not want the kisses? It seemed that way to Italy, but he was only trying to show Germany that he liked him. Italy never thought about it much, but maybe it was more than a kind display of affection...?

"You know why~ It's because I like you so much!~" Italy finally said.

"Ah, I see..." Germany walked a few more steps. His heart gave an unexpected lurch at the next question that passed his lips, "How much... do you like me, that is..." he didn't even know if that was his own voice or his thoughts speaking. He felt quite out of his comfort zone.

Italy spread his arms out wide eagerly, "This much~!" He giggled a bit. "Really, I like you even more than that! But my arms can't reach."

Germany stopped walking, "That much... huh..." He took a moment before settting Italy down on his feet. He took the Italian's arms, which where still spread out and lined his arms up with Italy's, "How about our arms combined... times two? Is that how much?"

"Even more than that!" Italy replied eagerly, giving Germany a tight hug. "Here, come closer, I'll show you~!" Italy said with a wink.

Germany felt another rush of heat as he cautiously wrapped his arms around the Italian. He wasn't used to giving hugs, but he kept his grip. He slowly grew more used to it and felt himself unconciously pull Italy into his grasp.

Italy smiled warmly and leaned in closer until his lips gently touched Germany's. He wanted to make it a gentle kiss, nothing too hot or too passionate. He gently shifted his arms upward to the back of Germany's head, pressing his lips slightly more but not too much as to make the kiss awkward for the other.

Instinctively, Germany pulled back slightly just out of Italy's reach. His heart froze. He touched his lips gently, unsure whether he was dreaming or in reality, "I-I'm... sorry..." he mumbled. He could tell his face was redder than ever. Then... it clicked. Italy was answering his question. He wanted more affection, and that was why he gave him hugs and kissed on the cheek. He looked down at the ground. How could he respond to Italy's desires? He had never felt, or even considered having this type of attention in his life. Not once... but now... what could he say?

Taking a breath, he looked up into the Italian's eyes. He prayed he was saying the right thing, "Italy..." he swallowed, "I-If... this is what, you want..." he ran a hand through his hair, "Gosh... I just... wish I had more of a notice," he gave an unexpected laugh. The axiety was getting to him. But he realized that it felt... good. He didn't feel, _awkward_ or _embarassed_. In fact, he saw that he was pleasently surprised when all his life he thought his love relationships would be awkward.

"Only if it's what you want. I only want to make you happy..." Italy explained, still keeping his trademark smile. "Y-you always make me happy.~ That's why... that's why I love you...~"Now that, yes that, made Germany feel like the small space reserved in his brain for emotional business had decided to pack up and run for the hills.

_"I love you..."_

Is that what he had said?

_"That's why I love you..."_

Germany's heart lurched. How could he have ignored Italy's fondness over him. What a commited sentence he had heard from the Italian. And the stunning fact was...

"I... I love you too... Italy..." he quoted from the emotions that finally entered his brain after repressing them over the whole course he had known Italy. Every blush, second glance, and thought of Italy was his actual feelings towards him. But he had shooed them away. They were a foreign language Germany had not yet decoded and had given up trying. Until now...

He took a step closer letting his feelings take control, "And... I want to kiss you again..."

Italy grinned widely, hugging Germany tightly again from happiness. "Yay! Kiss me again, Germany! _Baciami ancora~_"

"Oh... okay..." Germany said shly before letting out a breath. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. His body felt relaxed when his lips connect with Italy's. His arms wrapped around the Italian's midsection and pulled him in more into his black suit to deepen the kiss. He never felt like he could act so gentle, so delicate.

Italy was a bit surprised, Germany had never been so bold as to start such a passionate kiss himself. He didn't want to deepen the kiss too much, he wanted to keep it sweet, gentle and pure. And that it was; it was exactly how Italy imagined a first kiss to be. Italy knew his first kiss was with Holy Rome, but he couldn't reveal such a painful memory, it would ruin the almost angelic moment between himself and Germany.

After moments which felt like a lifetime, Germany unwillingly parted from the kiss, his face still close to Italy's. He rubbed his cheek against the Italian's delicate skin, "Was that... alright..." he said quietly, nuzzling Italy's neck and giving it a soft peck. He could feel his head pound, his breathing faster than normal. He had had his first kiss... ever, he hated to admit. He was flustered, yet he had felt content when he had met Italy's lips.

"It was far better than alright, Germany~ Even more amazing than what I imagined it to be~" Italy tried to describe his feelings, and he was having no problem at all, it seemed. Some of his emotions were unexplainable, but Italy believed the most blissful moments he experienced could not be described with just words.

"I would kiss you again and again and again if I could... until I run out of kisses..." Italy began. "But I love you so much that I would never run out of kisses, not for all the pasta in the world~"

Germany's face lightened. In that moment, he forgot the reason why they were together, or that they were suppposed to retrieve Italy's shirt and spend time at his home. It didn't matter, not when he cared about Italy.

"Then... I guess we could start now..." Germany leaned in again, smiling for what seemed like the first time in ages, "And keep going until the end of time... because there is no limit."

"Si~ Not when we're together~ Let's just pretend time doesn't exist, okay~?" Italy winked a bit, softly chuckling before leaning in for another kiss- this one more passionate than the last. Nothing existed except for Germany and Italy at the moment their lips touched, the moment of bliss could go on for what Italy hoped would be forever.

And still, the shirt remained on the floor of Italy's bedroom, not to be retrieved until late that night...

...the first night when Germany truly didn't mind Italy sleeping in his bed.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ Lol sorry if Italy and Germany are a bit OOC here! We don't normally rp like this XD;;


End file.
